Leaving it All Behind
by just-her
Summary: PeytonJake post The First Cut is the Deepest
1. Default Chapter

And finally the silence  
  
Looking out, looking back across the sky  
  
Trying to find a meaning  
  
Knowing that I just left it all behind  
  
Slowly Peyton looked over at the tables of the Tree Hill High School cafeteria and  
  
sighed. I should have just stayed in the library, she thought, clutching her notebook. She instantly spotted Brooke, the brunette was sitting with a few other cheerleaders a few tables to the back, Brooke's fake laugh rang though the place as she looked Peyton square in the eyes, and then quickly looked away. Lucas was on the other side, some members of the basketball team sitting with him; he was looking at her as well, but not laughing. Peyton's knees suddenly felt weak and she decided that the library was the better idea and began to turn around and blot when she heard Haley's voice call her name. Turning back to the cafeteria she saw her. Sitting alone and a table placed between Brookes and Lucas's. Haley smiled and waved for Peyton to come over. She did, quickly.  
  
'Hey' Peyton mustered as she took a seat.  
  
The smile on Haley's face grew wider. 'You showed up.'  
  
'You didn't expect me too?'  
  
Haley took a bite of her turkey sandwich and smiled innocently. 'Well....I wouldn't have blamed you if you didn't. I mean I know your trying to stay away from Lucas and everything.'  
  
' Yeah......I haven't been able to draw anything in like a week.' Peyton responded changing the subject.  
  
Haley nodded but before she could respond, Nathan came up to there table and wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Needless to say Haley's attention was diverted.  
  
'Hey, Peyton.' A voice called behind her back.  
  
Peyton instantly smiled as she turned her chair to face it. 'Jake, hey.'  
  
He wore a Tree Hill sweatshirt that fit him a little big and a pair of jeans. His hair was more unruly then usual and the circle's under his eyes were undeniable. 'Tough night with Jenny?'  
  
He laughed, 'Yeah I didn't get my beauty sleep forgive me.'  
  
'Well there goes your best dressed award for the Tree Hill 03-04 year.' Peyton joked.  
  
'Damn.' He smiled and ran his hands though his hair, almost as if in embarrassment.  
  
This time it was Peyton's smile growing bigger, remembering the last time she and Jake talked. The night that she babysat Jenny, he ordered Pizza and they watched a movie. She ate half the pizza and couldn't even remember what the movie was but she remembered that smile.  
  
'I had fun the other night.' He added quietly.  
  
'Yeah me too.'  
  
They both sat in silence for a little while, unsure of what to say.  
  
'Hey Jake we should get going.' Nathan said, finally deciding to come up for air.  
  
'Yeah, alright, Later Haley.' Jake said with a wave.  
  
His eyes found there way to Peyton's and that smile returned. 'Bye, Peyton.' With that he walked away.  
  
Finally, Peyton felt her heart rate go back to normal. 


	2. Heaven and Hell

Note: Hey all, My name is Kendra and this is my 1st One Tree Hill Fic. Again it's the update short but expect a longer one this Friday or sooner.  
  
Lyrics: Ben Jelen 'Come On  
  
Still I smell a lingering softness Where did she go  
  
How did she go  
  
I wanna wanna know  
  
I wanna know that she'll be coming here to me  
  
*  
  
From the hours of 3 to 5 pm Peyton was in hell. Well maybe not really but it ran a close second. Sitting on the benches of the Tree Hill gym, she was supposed to be 'studying' Brooke and another girl from the cheerleading squad, Claire go over the new routine.  
  
Peyton could give a @#%$ about the new routine.  
  
Lucas sat on the benches too, looking lonely at the basketball team practice, every once in a while Peyton could feel him glance at her but she didn't dare look back. She knew her luck, and she knew that the second she dared make eye contact with him, Brooke would see and if Brooke saw, well it would make it that much harder for Brooke to forgive her. And Brooke forgiving her was what she wanted more than anything right now, even Lucas.  
  
So she couldn't look at Lucas, couldn't bear to look at the routine and basketball was never really her favorite game in the world, but it was about all she had right now.  
  
Then suddenly the gym doors opened. Jake walked in, a detachable baby car seat in his hands. Knowing that every eye in the place was on him, he gave a quick smile and shrugged. 'Sorry Coach I had to pick her up from the sitters.' He said and walked as quickly as he could without bouncing Jenny up and down to much to the benches. He stopped in front of her. 'Hey Peyton I know your doing your cheerleading thing...but could you keep a eye on her?' He asked, Peyton could see the embarrassment in his eyes to have to ask.  
  
'No problem, it's better than what I'm doing now.' Peyton smiled, the worry in his face not going away, 'Really Jake, don't worry about it. I love Jenny.' Peyton took the car seat out of his hand and next to her, looking in it. Jenny was sleeping.  
  
'Thanks, Peyton.' He quickly took off the sweater he was wearing, his basketball jersey underneath. 'One day I'll pay you back, with money and all.'  
  
'Pizza will do.' Peyton replied with a smile.  
  
Jake gave a small laugh, and began to run his laps, one for each minute he was late as always. Peyton looked up at the clock, he would have to do ten.  
  
Peyton looked down at Jenny who was now awake and smiling at her.  
  
It was funny how quickly hell could turn into something close to heaven. 


End file.
